


Sweeter (the second time around)

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Exes, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: “This is a serious commitment and I’d rather share it with someone I trust.”"I’m mating with someone I trust, too and I don’t think someone who broke it before counts.”





	Sweeter (the second time around)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Self-Prompt #Reckless  
Warnings: -   
Author’s note: Yey! This is my first time to join Best Days and I'm excited :D however, life sucks and the prompt that I have been working on isn't the one I'm posting. I tried but sadly, I couldn't move forward with it. But since I don't want to leave so close to the finish line, here is another which happened a day before posting this LOL
> 
> It's a clutch product but I hope you will still enjoy it! I miss kaisoo so much I can only produce fluff.
> 
> So here it goes :D

Jongin is just your typical alpha with a little more money than two-thirds of the world’s population. He has the alpha build, alpha senses and, unfortunately, alpha habits. Both good and bad. Even sadder is that he has more of the bad. He would blame it for having been raised in an old money family who had cultivated his outlook and formed his social circle. However, he is fully capable of deciding for himself by the time he reached the age of fifteen and everything he did from that time until the present could only be pinned on himself.

He was shown that as an alpha with his social status, he is practically untouchable and free to do as he pleases. When he turned fifteen, he deemed himself already an adult and started to act like one. Given that his role models were his uncles and his father’s cousins, Jongin had blindly followed their ways.

They’re adults years before he was so they should know what they are doing, right?

Wrong.

He should’ve listened to his mother or his older beta brother, Junmyeon. They tried to make him see past his privileged status and make him see sense. Even his father, an alpha like himself, has tried to distance him from the other alphas in their family, saying that he should know better. His friends, Chanyeol and Jongdae, pulled him back a lot of times when he’s being too much.

There’s only so much that they can do, though. It’s Jongin who puts himself in  _ sticky _ situations so he should be the one to see himself out as well.  _ No alpha should depend on someone.  _ They _ depend on us _ , he remembers the words from his uncles. They never failed to remind him in every family gathering that they have.

Jongin is an alpha. Strong, proud, desired.

However, Jongin’s alpha-ness isn’t working against his father who had deemed his years of playing around is over. He was given an ultimatum to get his life straight, meaning he should be ready to step up as the CEO in place of his father and he should be building his very own family and producing an heir. It's a family tradition and Jongin being the alpha after his father, is obligated to live up to it.

Unless he wants to be disowned and lose everything that he has.

That’s how Jongin found himself in front of a familiar building, sweating bullets and dreading the meeting that he has persistently set. He felt his phone vibrate a couple of times, probably from Chanyeol or Jongdae or both, but ignored it in favor of crossing the lobby towards the long reception counter to make his arrival known.

The receptionist gave him a polite smile and it took him a few seconds to remember that he didn’t have his secretary for him to do the introduction. He cleared his throat and stood straighter, just like how alphas should. “I have an appointment with your CEO.”

A flash of recognition showed on the receptionist’s expression and she’s smiling a bit wider, most likely eager to impress an important person like Jongin. Or maybe it could be just because he’s one hell of a desirable alpha.

_ Shut up. That’s what got me into this mess _ , he thought to himself as he’s instructed to take the VIP elevator that will take him straight to the floor of the CEO’s office. Jongin left with a curt nod and headed towards the direction he was pointed to. There are six metal double doors and he headed towards the leftmost one with the VIP label on top. He pressed the up button and the doors opened immediately.

There were only a few buttons on the panel on the right side and Jongin pressed the one with the number twelve beside it. A soft piano tune filled the metal box as he descended and in no time, the doors opened again to a short hallway that led to another reception counter, this time a bit smaller. The carpeted floor muted his steps however the girl behind the counter, Seulgi, if his memory serves him right, is already looking at him expectantly.

“Good morning, Mr. Kim,” she greeted him when he was within earshot. “You may enter Mr. Do’s office. He is expecting you.”

“Thank you,” he replied and walked past her desk to Kyungsoo’s office. A couple of steps more and he has arrived in front of the wooden door with Kyungsoo’s name on it. He knocked twice, wanting to appeal to Kyungsoo’s good side as early as possible, before he twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

A strong smell of annoyance hit Jongin as he stepped inside. Well, Seulgi said he was expected but she didn’t say that Kyungsoo would be happy to see him. Understandable, since the last time they met was when the alpha decided it was too early for him to settle down around three years ago. He tried to present himself as tall as he could but this is Kyungsoo, the only omega who did not bend to all his whims and was able to put him in his place.

Kyungsoo was seated behind his desk, arms crossed over his chest and his brows furrowed as he looked at Jongin with narrowed eyes. The alpha held back from cooing because as much as Kyungsoo tries to look all tough, he can’t. Not when his cheeks are full and his full lips are forming a small pout. At most, he looks like an upset baby.

“This better be worth my time or I won’t hesitate to kick you out,” the omega warned. Jongin settled himself onto one of the chairs in front of the omega’s desk. He waited a couple of seconds before he looked the other straight into his eyes and dropped his proposal, no holds barred.

“Will you marry me?”

Anger flared Kyungsoo’s scent but Jongin is desperate. He watched emotions cross the omega’s eyes, gave him time to give him a reply, anything. Eventually, Kyungsoo schooled his expression into a mask of nonchalance and slowly, his scent mellowed down to a subtle peach with hints of honey. “If that is all, please leave, Mr. Kim. I have more important things to deal with.”

The alpha has expected this reaction and has come prepared. He released a little bit more of his pheromones to accentuate his  begging request and almost did a victory dance when he saw Kyungsoo stiffen subtly. The scowl that the omega gave him made him feel a little guilty for playing a  _ bit _ dirty but he has no choice, he’s cornered.

“Soo, please listen first,” he implored, trying to work his charms that has successfully gotten to Kyungsoo years back. The smug feeling of seeing the omega still get somehow affected by him was squashed by his newly born sensible consciousness. He really has a long way to go before he finally gets rid of the douche-y alpha in him.

Kyungsoo pursed his lips and sighed in defeat. “Fine. You’ve already wasted my time, might as well get this over with.”

Jongin took a deep breath and hoped that he won’t screw this up more than he has already. He can’t push his luck too much. “I know my dad has talked to yours about, uhm, being a candidate to be my mate.”

The omega raised a brow, “Among others, yes.”

That’s true. Kyungsoo was one of the  _ suitable _ omegas that his father is considering to be Jongin’s lifetime partner. He has seen the list during their family dinner the previous week. Kyungsoo wasn’t the only familiar name there, however, the younger Do was Jongin’s biggest regret and he thinks that maybe it’s fate talking when the omega’s name appeared on the list.

“This is a serious commitment and I’d rather share it with someone I trust.”

Kyungsoo laughed bitterly. “You haven’t changed, Jongin. You’re still as selfish as before,” the omega scoffed. “How about me? You’re dragging me into this without care for what I want. You’re not the only person who’s going to be committed for life here. You’re right, it’s best to do it with someone you trust.  _ I’m  _ mating with someone I trust, too and I don’t think someone who broke it before counts.”

The CEO leveled him with a heavy gaze, “You’re not the only one presented with options here and you’re not exactly the alpha I’d choose, Kim Jongin.”

A foolish part of the alpha has hoped that he will be able to appeal to the Kyungsoo he has known before, the Kyungsoo who didn’t tolerate his bullshit yet genuinely cared for him. He knew it was a long shot; he was the one who did the dumping despite being the one who relentlessly chased after the omega until he finally relented to his advances.

It was a dick move, especially when Kyungsoo did nothing wrong. The  _ it’s not you, it’s me _ sentiment did not make anything easier for the omega and the Jongin three years ago only thinks of all the free time he will lose once he takes a mate and act his age.

It took him months to realize how stupid he was when every party without Kyungsoo felt dull, when every weekend became boring without their show marathons and how lonely it felt to have no one texting him from time to time to remind him to eat on time. Sometimes, he finds himself driving near the omega’s apartment out of habit and coming into a coffee shop to get a latte when he only did that because Kyungsoo likes to spend his time surrounded by the smell of coffee and pastries.

Jongin has still been prone to make stupid decisions because of his inflated alpha ego. He was not one to back out in any kind of challenge but he had been at war with himself too many times to count because he can hear Kyungsoo scolding him and could almost feel his ears tugged down until he’s crouched in pain. His friends were even proud of him for being a relatively  _ good boy _ , all because of a ghost of the past that has been coming to haunt Jongin.

Did he miss Kyungsoo? Certainly.

Did he actually love Kyungsoo? Most likely, yes.

People have come and go in his life but not one of them has left an imprint as deep as Kyungsoo did. Jongin would’ve been way worse if he hadn’t met the omega and he knows how good Kyungsoo is for him. He may be three years late but he’s ready to give all of him to the omega, whatever it takes.

Jongin has one more card to play and he hopes that it will turn the tide in his favor.

“Your father called me this morning and asked me to let you know personally who his choice is.”

Kyungsoo broke his pen.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Six months into their married life and Jongin can say that he has made great progress.

Kyungsoo may be a steadfast, determined and an independent omega who runs a company mostly on his own but he is still not immune to the innate want to care and need to be taken care of. Jongin has been on his toes to give what the omega wants and be whatever he needs him to be.

If there’s one good thing that his wild years has taught him, it was to multitask. Trimming down his focus into his own company and his husband made him more efficient. He was used to doing more things simultaneously that it made it effortless for him to juggle running a business and being a devoted husband.

The first weeks were awkward, of course. The only reason why Kyungsoo has agreed to be mated with him is because of his alpha father. He has the biggest respect for his old man because he has never made Kyungsoo feel that he is any different despite the preconceived notions for omegas. He let Kyungsoo do whatever he wants, as long as it’s reasonable, and even let his youngest to take over the company that he built from scratch.

Kyungsoo’s alpha father rarely requested anything from him that’s why when he expressed his wish for his beloved omega son to be mated into a reputable family that will further secure his future, Kyungsoo agreed in a heartbeat.

There was nothing Jongin could do but be grateful that he was given a chance to prove himself to Kyungsoo, make him see that the Jongin of the past has stayed there and a brand new one is eager to make up for everything that his old self has fucked up. He couldn’t blame Kyungsoo for distrusting him; it was his own fault.

_ Be patient _ was his mantra ever since their wedding has been decided. Kyungsoo resisted, a lot of times, and it stretched the alpha to his limits. He may have worked to better himself but he has slip ups, some are so bad that he would be back to square one with Kyungsoo locking him out of their room.

But hard work does pay off.

The husbands started sleeping with distinct sides on their king-sized bed and wakes up nearly not moving from where they fell asleep. Gradually though, the distance seemed to shrink as Kyungsoo grew more relaxed and let himself enjoy their spacious bed, even at the expense of taking Jongin’s space.

The alpha doesn’t mind one bit, especially if he wakes up with a mouthful of Kyungsoo’s soft locks and an armful of a warm, sleeping omega.

Jongin has heard of Kyungsoo's exceptional cooking skills, despite being hands on with his work. He's heard praises left and right and maybe hinted that he would want a taste of home cooked meals some time. It wasn't until their third month as mates when he came home to a mouthwatering aroma and an apron-clad Kyungsoo.

It was their first dinner with more than ten words spoken between them and a bonus of flushed Kyungsoo as Jongin wasn't stingy with his compliments. Unbiased, of course.

The home cooked dinners became a regular affair, at least twice during weekdays while during weekends, Kyungsoo wordlessly prepares their three meals. There were also times that the omega claims that he cooked too much of something and a packed lunch would be waiting by the kitchen counter, a small sticky note and with the alpha’s name on it. Jongin frequents the gym more from the weight he put on after enjoying the omega's food but he couldn't help himself once he's served with his husband’s food.

As busy as they may be, Jongin always makes sure that Kyungsoo has someone driving for him. At first, he has requested a regular update from Kyungsoo's driver. The first time he offered his husband a ride to work, when the omega’s driver had to attend to a family matter, went smoother than expected.

And that became another routine, Jongin drives them both to work and if he can, he drives them both home as well.

Slowly, Jongin can see them becoming a normal married couple. He likes the domesticity of their interactions and the fact that Kyungsoo is not completely ignoring him. They may not be talking much but he can feel that the omega is trying to always respond to his questions and that is more than enough for the alpha.

He texted Kyungsoo, reminding him that he will pick him up and there's no need for him to prepare dinner. Jongin made a reservation in Kyungsoo's favorite Italian restaurant for the night to celebrate their six months as mates.

It was the first time that Jongin had asked the omega for a date. Kyungsoo has accepted, much to his relief. He is nervous but he is determined to woo the omega that night, maybe push some more boundaries..

Plus, he wants to properly apologize for everything. It was long overdue but alas, better late than never.

Wherever their relationship leads to, Jongin wouldn't want Kyungsoo to feel all the shitty things the alpha caused him before.

He arrived just in time he received his husband's message that he's just packing up. Jongin was greeted by security as he turned on his hazard lights, waiting for Kyungsoo. The omega turned up not long after and slid into the passenger seat.

Jongin couldn't help but smile, always liking the feeling of being close to Kyungsoo.

"Hi, Soo. How's work?"

Kyungsoo hummed. "It's okay. Not too hectic," he replied as he pulled the seatbelt and fastened it with a click.

"That's good," Jongin remarked as he kept his eyes on the road. Their conversation usually goes that way, the alpha asking something and Kyungsoo will reply.

And it's okay. Having the omega respond to him already makes Jongin content.

"Uhm, Jongin?" good thing they just stopped at a red light because Jongin was startled. He was so used to the quiet between him and Kyungsoo and it's unusual for the omega to talk to him first. He might have pushed the gas further if they haven’t stopped.

"Y-yeah?" Jongin turned towards his husband and if he wasn't attuned to him, he wouldn't notice the slight reddening of the omegas ears.  _ How cute. _

Kyungsoo fidgeted slightly, kept his gaze outside. A few seconds ticked down at the traffic light before he cleared his throat and spoke again. "How's your day?"

"Oh, uhm," the flustered alpha tightened and loosened his grip on the steering wheel to channel the fluttering inside his chest. Took him a few moments before the light turned green and he choked out, "It's a slow day for us too."

"I see," Kyungsoo quietly murmured. If Jongin hadn’t chanced a glance towards his husband, he might have not seen the small smile curving his lips up.

A familiar silence settled on them right after as well as the huge ass grin that Jongin couldn't keep off of his face.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongin drove back with sweaty palms. He was too overwhelmed that Kyungsoo bothered to ask about his day that he got lost in his thoughts throughout their dinner, completely blowing up his plan. The omega stayed silent after thanking him for the treat.

This isn't how Jongin wanted this night to happen.

He parked the car and has rushed out to open Kyungsoo's door for him, something he knew was unnecessary but the omega lets him to do. His husband stepped out, still mum, and headed towards the lift.

Time's running out and the alpha is panicking. If he won't be able to carry out his plan by tonight, he isn't sure when he will get the next chance. Besides, this has been pushed back long enough. It's time for Kyungsoo to hear his apology.

He deserves that much.

They reached the fourth floor of the low-rise condo they're residing in. Kyungsoo stepped out first while Jongin almost got sandwiched by the closing doors. The omega shot him a look which he waved away sheepishly.

Kyungsoo opened the door for them and the turmoil inside the alpha gets too much, cracking his control. Before he knew it, his hand is wrapped around Kyungsoo's wrist and he's tugging the omega closer.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo tilted his head and if Jongin wasn't too distracted, he would smell the worry emanating from the omega.

"I'm sorry," the alpha managed to blurt out before all his saved confidence deflated. He couldn't even do  _ this _ properly.

His head was ducked down and he didn't see the omega's neutral expression melting into anxiousness. "What for?"

What's Jongin got to lose at that point? He surrendered whatever control left in him and exposed himself, all vulnerable and so not alpha-like. Who the fuck cares, anyway? It's only Kyungsoo who matters.

"I'm sorry for being selfish then until now. I'm sorry that I broke your heart before. I'm sorry that because of me, we're in this situation. I'm sorry I'm not the alpha that you want to be mated with but you had to settle with me. I'm sorry if I won't be enough. I'm sorry if I will never deserve you."

A gentle palms settled on the alpha's cheek and thumbs caressed under his eyes. "Are you crying? Alphas don't cry," Kyungsoo pointed out, devoid of a mocking tone that Jongin has kind of expected. It's true, alphas don't cry, they make other people cry over them and not the other way around.

But what did conforming to the alpha stereotype bring him? Certainly not the most amazing omega whom he's married only on a piece of paper.

Jongin sniffed. "I'm sorry. You're kind of stuck with me unless..."

A fresh wave of tears flooded Jongin's eyes. The thought of Kyungsoo getting fed up with him and dumping him this time wrenched his insides so tight, he felt like puking.

"Oh, you big baby," if there's something that the alpha thought would happen that night, it wasn't having his omega husband sit him down on their couch and settle comfortably on his lap while trying to clear his eyes of salty tears.

When his alpha husband's sobs subsided, Kyungsoo scooted closer, they're almost chest to chest. "You know I don't like to complicate things so please answer me honestly."

Jongin could only nod, he couldn't really say anything as his words turn into mush at the look in Kyungsoo's eyes. They're as pretty as ever.

"Do you wholeheartedly want to make us work?"

The butterflies started stirring again at  _ us. _ "Yes. Very much."

"Do you like _ like _ me?" At this, Kyungsoo's ears turned tomato red and it amuses his husband to no end.

"I do. I have actually loved you years back but I was too foolish to know what it was that I'm feeling for you. I took too much time and here we are."

The omega's blush reached his neck and he smells shy but happy. All because Jongin has finally confessed.

He braved through his nagging fear and stepped over the line, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo and pulled him into a hug. The first they've shared in years.

Kyungsoo easily melted in his embrace, settling his face on Jongin's neck. "I'm still scared. I don't ever want to go back in my dark ages but it has always been you," he murmured against his alpha's skin. "I hated it. It's stupid but that's the truth."

Jongin dropped a kiss on the omega's head. The fluttering mellowed into a thick warmth that coursed through his veins. Kyungsoo smells content and he makes peace with that. "So what now? You call the shots, baby."

Kyungsoo burrowed deeper and playfully bit a spot along the column of his husband's neck. "This is your second chance. Don't fuck it up."

A flood of relief washed away all the worries that remained inside Jongin's head. He turned his head enough to land a kiss at the side of Kyungsoo's forehead. "Thank you. I won't let you down this time."

Suddenly, the lack of weight made the alpha panic for a second but his head was tilted up and a kiss was planted square on his lips. It was more than worth the mini heart attack. Kyungsoo's on his feet, bending forward just leaving barely a distance between their faces. His cheeks are flaring red but Jongin knows he's not faring any better.

"I demand cuddles now that I don't need to sneak into every night."

Jongin pulled Kyungsoo by his hand, almost skipping towards their bedroom to give the latter his demanded cuddles. They can think of other things later.

Cuddles are the priority.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR REACHING THE END!
> 
> GIVE KAISOO MORE LOVE UwU


End file.
